


High Scores and Snuggles

by Jakobre_the_Writer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dragon Faunus!Yang, F/F, Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakobre_the_Writer/pseuds/Jakobre_the_Writer
Summary: Yang's attempt to be Ruby's high score in a video game is interrupted by Blake snuggles.Inspired by the amazing art that Sayohyou did for me! Go check it out!https://twitter.com/sayo0692/status/1308145388059328515
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	High Scores and Snuggles

Yang felt her scroll go off from where it was pressed against her thigh as she sat on the ground. Glancing at it she saw a message from Ruby saying, ‘New high score sis! Beat that!’. Yang rolled her eyes with a smirk and scrolled down the text to see her sister’s newest score. The challenge mode in their favorite fighting game was a point of competition between the sisters, and they often spent hours trying to outdo the other in the endless parade of fights the mode presented. Yang had taken the top spot with 250,394 points, and that had taken her three hours. There was no way Ruby had the time to beat that kind of score, Yang thought to herself as she took a small sip of water, her tail twitching in apprehension.

She nearly choked on her water when she saw the score Ruby had posted, a screenshot of the game with the number and her player name just to rub it in: 500,298 points. Yang let out a competitive growl and settled into a more comfortable position. She didn’t have much going on today, it was still early and a weekend. If she had to spend the entire weekend doubling Ruby’s score, she would. 

As she started to play, hearing the tinny ‘Ready? Fight!’ of the announcer, she settled into a familiar rhythm. Her preferred character, Sunny the Boxer, was an old favorite from the early days of the series and Yang had stuck with her since she was a child. Yang knew that she was the better player between her and Ruby, her winning streak in their head to head fights left no question for that, but Ruby did have one small advantage: time. Her sister was still at Beacon and had plenty of time between classes to spend on the game. Yang’s full time job as a mechanic on the weekdays and spending the weekends advocating for Faunus rights with her girlfriend Blake didn’t leave much time for gaming. Today was the first day off she’d had in three weeks, and while she’d wanted to spend it cleaning out the gutters of her and Blake’s apartment, this was more important. Besides, the gutters weren’t  _ that _ bad. 

Before long Yang was back into her usual concentrated state while playing games, tail flicking back and forth and tongue sticking out as she played. She didnt realize how much time had passed, nor what was going on in the room around her, her entire focus on game. She soared past 100,000 points, her combo higher than ever, and was very near to 200,000 when she felt something touch her tail. 

She paused the game and looked around with a soft, "Hmm?". Seeing nothing, she shook her head and went back to the game. By the time she's scored another 25,000 points, something definitely batted at her tail. 

This time Yang paused the game and whipped around, scanning the room for something out of place. She found herself face to face with her girlfriend Blake, her ears pinned back in embarrassment and her tail flitting nervously. "Sorry," Blake said with a sheepish smile and Yang couldn't help but smile back. "It's something that I used to do when I was a kid, with my mom's tail, and I just saw you and...well…" 

She trailed off and Yang laughed softly, reaching up to boop her nose with her finger. "You're cute, babe."

"Not as cute as you are playing games," Blake said with a playful grin and Yang rolled her eyes.

"Not as cute as you reading a book."

"Flatterer."

"You started it."

"True," Blale said with a shrug, then gestured at Yang's scroll. "Trying to beat Ruby's score again?"

"Yep! She got half a million, can you believe that?" Yang grumbled and Blake laughed. She crawled forwrds and Yang opened her arms instinctually, letting Blake snuggle into her lap and against her chest.

"You can beat her score, I believe in you," Blake murmured as she nuzzled her head into Yang's neck. Yang hummed happily and kissed Blake's cheek, making her shiver from the contact.

"Especially with you snuggled up to me," she said softly and Blake snickered making Yang laugh as her breath tickled her neck. Blake let out a happy sigh and snuggled up closer and Yang felt such a warmth of love and adoration that she paused her game and put it aside. Beating Ruby's score could come later. Right now, Yang would much rather be snuggling with Blake.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Comments always appreciated!  
> Go support SayoHyou!


End file.
